Assorted Mush Single Chapter Unrelated Stories
by Browneyeez
Summary: Even Now - Chapter 5 - Mac has some thought as she listens to a song on the radio - please review GO RIGHT TO CHAPTER 5
1. Harriet and Bud

**HARRIET AND BUD**

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters…

Please send reviews

=====================================================================================================

This can't be happening.  Harriet sat in silence in the Admiral's office.  Tears running down her face, she sat there looking at the Admiral in disbelief.  "Lieutenant, if there's anything we can do…" the Admiral cut his comments off as Mac and Harm walked into the office.  

Mac walked to Harriet and knelt down next to her and gave her a hug.  Harm rested a hand on her shoulder.  No one really knowing what to say, it was not going to be easy.

"I have to get Little AJ," Harriet said.  

"Gunny has already gone to pick him up Harriet, he's bringing him here." Replied Harm. 

"Don't worry Harriet, we're here to help, " Mac said softly.

Suddenly, the room started spinning around Harriet.  Bud, her Bud was hurt.  Trying to save a child from a landmine.  How did this happen.  Harriet thought back to the Admiral's words.  _"…He was trying to protect a little boy… he stepped on a landmine… he lost his leg… Lieutenant he is alive…."_

Just then Little AJ came running into the Admiral's office.  "Uncle Harm," he yelled and went running to his godfather.  

"Hey AJ," said Harm picking him up "Your mommy needs a hug right now," and he placed the child in Harriet's lap.  Harriet sat holding her son.  

Mac stood up and walked across the room, Harm and the Admiral joined her.  "What's on the agenda Sir?"  Mac asked.  

"Well, I think getting Lt. Roberts home is the first priority.  He is a very lucky man, even if he doesn't see it that way right now."  The Admiral said.   

"Sir one of us should be there to escort him home."  Harm stated. 

"Agreed, Commander."  Something had over come the Admiral.  It was suddenly; Commander and not Harm it was Lt. Roberts and not Bud.  It was the Admirals way of dealing with this situation.  Yes they were his employees.  But they were also his friends and his family.  Yet he could not bring himself to see that at this moment.  He needed to be strong, and lead his people through a very difficult time.  

Mac saw this conflict in the Admiral's eyes and tone.  "Sir, permission to speak freely."  

"Denied Colonel."  He snapped.  Just at that moment, Sturgis walked into the office with his father, Rev. Turner.    

"Harriet, " Sturgis said softly "Is there anything you need?"  

"No thank you sir, not at this moment."  Harriet replied.

Reverend Turner turned towards the Admiral.  With a simple look the others knew to remove themselves from his office taking Harriet and Little AJ with them.

"AJ, let's talk," the Reverend said.  

"No need Chaplain, good to see you," the Admiral replied.  

"AJ say what you will to these kids, but not to me.  They are looking to you for more than leadership now.  This family you have created here is in pain.  I know you are their Commanding Officer.  But now is not the time to be a closed off Seal.  Tell me something AJ, have you called her Harriet?"

The Admiral looked at the Chaplain.  He was right.  He was trying so hard not to show his grief that he forgot that others around him were already grieving.  "Point taken Chaplain, thank you."

The Admiral opened his office door; standing in the bullpen was his team, his family.  "Lt. Simms, my office please."  

Harriet with her tear stained face entered the office.  "Yes sir?"  

The Admiral walked to Harriet and gave her a hug.  Rubbing her head in a fatherly manner, he said, "Harriet, we are going to get through this."  

Harriet's sobs became greater and was not at all ashamed of crying in the Admiral's arms.

Reverend Turner walked to the door and motioned for Harm, Mac and Sturgis to re-enter the office.   Mac was holding Little AJ's hand, "Why is mommy crying," he asked.  

"AJ, mommy got some sad news."  Seeing his mother cry made Little AJ cry too.  Harm leaned down and picked up his Godson.  "Come on little man, mommy's going to be ok." he said.  Harm was patting his back and looking to Mac and Sturgis for support.  

"I need to go to him," Harriet finally said.  

"Harriet, arrangements have already been made."  Said the Admiral.  "The Chaplain will escort you." 

Harriet looked at Reverend Tuner and weakly smiled.  "Thank you sirs," she said as she nodded at both men.

Harriet recomposed herself and took her son from Harm.  Her head was still spinning but she realized that she had a son to take care of.  She knew that no matter what Bud was alive and she still had her family, the immediate and her extended one.  If she did not hold it together there was no way the rest of them could.  

"Sir has anyone notified Mikey and Bud's father?"  Mac asked.  

"No Mac, could you handle that please?"  The Admiral asked.

"Yes sir, right away."  Mac walked out of the office.

The men stood there with Harriet.  She turned to them and said, "Well, I guess there are some things I need to do.  Pack, make arrangements for Little AJ…" 

Harm interrupted her, "Harriet, don't worry about Little AJ, we have that covered.  Just go home and get ready."  

"I'll drive you home," said Reverend Tuner.  They turned to leave the office.  

As she approached the door, Harriet turned to face the Admiral, Harm and Sturgis.  "Thank you all, your support means so much to me and Bud."  With that she and Reverend Turner left.

Harriet heard a buzzing noise.  It was so loud and annoying.  Suddenly she bolted upright.  Looked around her surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief.  She hit the off button on the clock and went to her computer.  The mailbox showed she had mail.  She opened the e-mail:

"Hi Honey, see you in 2 days, kiss Little AJ for me.  I love you!  Bud"

It was a dream.  Thank god it was a dream.  Bud was safe and coming home.  Harriet went and checked on her son.  He was sleeping soundly.  She returned to her room, settled back into her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  "I love you too Bud" she said aloud.  She reached for the phone and dialed "Mac can you come over, I had that dream again."  

"On my way Harriet."  Mac replied.

The End

This is my opinion on how Bud's accident happened.


	2. The Costume Ball

**THE COSTUME BALL**

Standard disclaimers

Please send reviews.

Author's note: This is a one-chapter story by our Scarlett who also wrote the Gunny/Simone series… 

====================================================================================================

Gunny sifted through the mail as he walked in the door.  There was an invitation on heavy paper; much like a wedding invitation.  It was address to Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez and Guest.  He called out Melinda's name but got no answer. Frowning, he threw his coat on the chair and the mail on the table.  Just then Melinda breezed in the door.  

"Hi there.  I'm sorry I'm late but I had a meeting that ran long."  She kissed Victor and asked him, "What's that?  It looks like an invitation.  Is someone getting married?"

Laughing, Victor handed her the invitation "Breathe Mindy.  Open it and find out." She took the invitation from him and opened it.  She read aloud:

**_The honor of your presence is requested at_**

**_The Jefferson_**

**_1200 Sixteenth Street NW_**

**_Washington DC_**

**_For a Spring Masquerade Ball_**

**_April 26, 2003_**

**_8:00 p.m._**

**_Costumes required_**

Victor groaned as Mindy fairly rubbed her hands together.  She knew exactly what they would wear.  "Victor, I have the best idea for costumes."

He eyed her warily, "It's not going to involve me wearing tights is it?"

"Hmmm, the idea hadn't crossed my mind but now that you mention it, you do have great legs." She teased. "No, I had something else in mind.  Since it's my favorite movie, I've always wanted to go to a ball dressed as Scarlet O'Hara.  You would be perfect as Rhett."

Just then the phone rang.  Victor picked it up "Galindez" he said out of habit.  He was greeted by laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Victor, do you ever go off duty?  This is Maddie.  Is Melinda home?"

He handed her the phone mouthing _Madeline. "Hi Maddie. How are you?" Mindy asked._

"Good.  Hey, I just got this invitation in the mail for a masquerade ball at the Jefferson."  Maddie said.

"So did we.  Are you going?" Melinda asked.

"I'd love to but it might take a little convincing to get Clay to dress up." Maddie thought aloud.  "Any ideas on what we should wear?"

Mindy was a little stumped by that one.  Maddie was right.  Clay was not going to dress up as anything silly.  The idea for Clay came to her.  She asked Maddie, "Doesn't Clay fence?"

Maddie replied, "Yes, and quite well."

Mindy continued, "How about Robin Hood with you as Maid Marian?"

Maddie considered this.  She did love the way Clay looked wielding a sword.  "I think that may work.  Will you go with me to pick out costumes this weekend?"

Mindy answered, "I'd love to."

Maddie asked, "What are you and Victor going to wear?"

She laughed thinking of Victor asking about tights.  "We're going as Scarlett and Rhett.  Victor was worried about what I was going to ask him to wear." 

Maddie laughed with her knowing how Clay was going to be the same way when she told him about the ball.  At that moment, Clay walked through the door carrying dinner and a bottle of wine.  Maddie quickly finished her call and sauntered over to him.  "Hi there" she said kissing him and then she went on, "Aw honey, you cooked."

He raised an eyebrow at her and said dryly, "Yes and I slaved over the stove all afternoon.  I hope you appreciate it."

She laughed throatily and said, "Later on, I'll show you just how much I appreciate it."

"I'm counting on it," he said grabbing her from behind.  She laughed and led him to the living room where they ate sitting on pillows on the floor.  

The week passed quickly and Maddie picked up Mindy on Saturday morning to go costume shopping.  Mindy invited Maddie in because she hadn't seen the new apartment.  Mindy was bubbling with excitement because she and Victor had just recently decided to live together.  They had only been in the new place for two weeks.  They started in the kitchen, which for an apartment was pretty spacious.  Heading down the hall Mindy showed off the extra bedroom, which was being used as an office but had a bed for company.  The guest bathroom was across the hall.  They finished in the master bedroom, which was the main reason for the couple renting there.  It had a huge walk-in closet and in the bathroom a sunken tub with a separate shower.  Just then Victor returned from his morning run.  

Mindy told him, "We're going to go get the costumes.  Are you going to be home later this afternoon so you can try yours on?"

Victor grimaced but said that he'd be home.  Tiner was coming over and Victor was going to help him study for an exam.  Mindy kissed him goodbye and headed out the door with Maddie.  She loved her Sportage but she did envy Maddie just a little as she stepped into her mint-condition, red, 1965 Mustang convertible.  They headed to a costume shop that Mindy read about on-line.  They wandered up and down the aisles of the enormous warehouse looking for what they had in mind.  Something caught Maddie's eye.  It was a King Arthur costume.  It changed her mind about what she and Clay would wear.  They were going as Arthur and Lady Guinevere.  A few aisles over, Mindy was looking at a Cleopatra costume and thinking how great Victor would look as Mark Anthony.  She'd have to do some fast-talking to get him into a tunic.  She laughed softly thinking _at least it's not tights.   She picked out both costumes and headed to where Maddie was looking for a dress.  They found her a beautiful, dark blue gown.  They picked out their accessories and headed to the register.  _

Carrying their packages outside Maddie said, "Shopping is hard work.  I'm starved."  The girls headed for a quick lunch.  During the meal Mindy asked Maddie what she and Clay were doing for dinner.  Maddie was pretty sure they were free.

"Victor and I got a fondue set last week and I haven't had a chance to use it yet.  Would you and Clay like to come over for dinner tonight?  You would be our first guests."

"Let me call him and find out if he's made any plans" Maddie replied.  She picked up her cell phone and dialed Clay's number.  

"Webb" he answered on the fourth ring.  "Clay, honey, do we have plans tonight?"  

He knew she was up to something when she asked with honey.  "Not that I know of.  Did you have something in mind?"

Maddie continued, "Melinda asked us to dinner tonight at their place.  She's making cheese fondue."

Clay agreed to dinner and asked if Mindy wanted him to bring a bottle of wine.  Thinking that was very thoughtful of him, Mindy told Maddie that was a great idea.  They headed back the apartment to drop off the costumes.  They walked in to find Victor drilling Tiner on tort law.  Victor didn't hear them come in and was startled when Mindy put her arms around him saying, "At ease Marine."  He turned around and pulled her into a kiss that lasted until Tiner cleared his throat and said, "Uh Gunny, should I leave you two alone?"  Mindy pulled away from him and told him, "No Jason, you can stay.  Maddie and I are on our way to the store to buy dinner provisions.  What are you doing tonight?"  
Tiner looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  He hadn't told anyone about his new relationship and since they worked together he was worried about the admiral finding out.  Victor stepped in, "I think he might have plans with a certain Petty Officer."  Tiner nearly fainted.  He didn't think anyone knew.  Victor continued, "Relax Tiner.  I'm not going to tell anyone.  Besides, the Commander and the Colonel are together and Lts Roberts and Sims are married."

Mindy asked, "Jason would you and…"

"Jen" Tiner offered weakly.

"Would you and Jen like to join us for dinner?  It will be Victor, myself, Maddie and Clay."

"Clayton Webb" Tiner almost choked.  

Maddie laughed, "He's harmless.  I promise to sedate him before we come over."

Mindy said efficiently, "Good, it's settled.  Jason, you call Jen.  Victor, you set pillows on the floor around the coffee table and we'll go to the store."

Instinctively Gunny and Tiner both said, "Aye aye ma'am."

Mindy blew Victor a kiss and headed out the door with Maddie.

The girls treated their grocery shopping like a well-planned battle.  They split up the list and were done in no time.  Maddie drove back towards the apartment and turned up the radio.  It was "Breathless" by the Corrs.  "I love this song," they said at once.  They sang together as they drove down the road.  They turned a few heads while they drove but it only made them laugh harder.  Loaded with bags they climbed the stairs to the apartment.  Gunny left a note for Mindy.  _Went to play basketball with Tiner.  We'll be back in time for dinner.  XOXO Victor  _

Maddie rolled her eyes as Mindy read the note aloud.  She always got that dreamy quality in her voice when she talked about Victor.  They started to melt the Swiss cheese for the fondue and opened a bottle of wine.  As they made dinner they drank wine, gossiped and sang whatever songs came on the radio.  Victor happened to drive up just as Clay did and they walked up the stairs together.  Victor unlocked the door and as they stepped into the entryway both men stopped and stared.  Maddie and Mindy were dancing and singing to their hearts content around the living room.  Victor picked up the remote control and stopped the music.  Maddie turned around and her mouth formed and oh.  Mindy stood behind her and hiccupped.   Victor looked at the wine bottle on the table and asked, "Been drinking, have you Melinda Sue Bauer?"  Mindy was very serious as she said, "A little".  Clay stood at the door trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.  Maddie walked over to Victor who was still dressed for basketball and politely said, "Victor, you might want to go take a shower."  At that point, they all lost it.  

Victor took Mindy's hand and said, "Excuse us a for a few minutes."  He took Mindy off to the bedroom with him.

Clay took the opportunity to put his arms around Maddie.  She sighed contentedly. "I missed you today."

He looked down at her, "Really?  What did you do today?"  

She thought for a minute and said, "Well, we went shopping, we had lunch and then we came home to make dinner.  Oh, and did I mention we had some wine?"

Clay kissed her and said, "You didn't have to say a word.  Your cheeks gave you away."  Maddie looked confused.  Clay continued, "Your cheeks turn a little pink when you've been drinking.  I think it's adorable."

Maddie stood on her toes and kissed him, "I love you Clayton Webb."

He pulled her close and said, "That's good because I love you Madeline Elizabeth Morgan."  Clay and Maddie cuddled on the couch while Mindy was in the bedroom with Victor.   He purposely pulled her into a hug as soon as soon as he closed the bedroom door.  "Victor" Mindy laughed, "You're all sweaty from basketball." 

He grinned wickedly as he started unbuttoning her shirt, "I guess you'll have to change then."

"Victor, Maddie and Clay are right down the hall." She protested.

"And they're very well occupied at the moment" he replied pulling off his shirt.  He pulled her into the shower before she had a chance to get away.  After a quick shower they both got dressed and went to join their guests.  Maddie looked at Mindy and asked, "How did your hair get all wet?"

She replied innocently, "I got a little too close to the shower."  The doorbell rang and Victor went to open it.  It was Tiner and Jen.  "Come on in, Tiner, Coates."

Mindy chided him, "Victor, they're guests in our home.  Can't they have first names while they're here?"

Laughing they all walked into the living room where Maddie was bringing out the fondue.  Clay was behind her with bread, fruit and cheese.  After the first few minutes of awkwardness they settled into companionable conversation.  During dinner Jason told Victor that he'd received an invitation to a costume ball.  

"Oh good" Mindy said, "We're all going."

Jen asked, "What are you all going as?"

Mindy told her that the original plan had changed.  "Victor and I are going as Mark Antony and Cleopatra."  
Maddie continued, "And Clay and I are going as King Arthur and Lady Guinevere."  They took Jen back to the bedroom to show her the costumes and gave her suggestions about costumes for her and Jason.  The finally came up with Buffalo Bill and Annie Oakley.  They returned to the living room where the guys had cleaned off the table and were moving it to the side.

Mindy asked, "And just where are you taking my coffee table?"

Victor told them, "We're going to play charades…. men against women." 

Feeling saucy Maddie asked, "Is that an order sir?"  The girls burst out laughing.  They played charades for about an hour and the women beat the men soundly.  The guys were actually pouting a little because they lost.  The girls teased them back into a good mood.  

Clay looked at his watch.  "I hate to break up this party but I'm a little tired." He then winked so only Maddie could see him.

Jason said, "And I have an exam tomorrow."

They said their goodnights and Mindy and Gunny were left alone.  He turned off the lights and asked, "Now where were we when I pulled you into the shower?"

Mindy turned and walked toward the bedroom dropping pieces of clothing as she walked.  Victor picked his jaw up off the floor and followed her.  He was in for an amazing night.

**April 26th The Jefferson**

Bud and Harriet were the first to arrive.  They were dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintstone.  

"Harriet, do you know who is throwing this ball?" Bud asked.  

Just then Lt. Commander Tracey Manetti walked up behind them drawling, "We had balls just like this back home.  Daddy was a little sad that I wasn't home for my birthday this year so he threw me this ball in Washington.  I haven't had one quite this elaborate though since my debutante."

Harriet was admiring Tracey's dress.  She was Scarlett O'Hara in the dress made from the green velvet curtains.  For the first time they were seeing her with her hair down.  "Happy birthday Commander.  I had no idea."

"Thank you.  And since this is a social gathering, please, call me Tracey."  Smiling at Harriet, Tracey turned when she heard Harm's voice.  "Good evening Harm, Mac.  So good of you to come."  

Harm dressed as Major Nelson and Mac as Jeannie exchanged pleasantries with Tracey for a few minutes before drifting off to join the Admiral and Meredith who had just arrived.  As they were walking Mac whispered, "That woman annoys me tremendously."  Harm chuckled in response.  

Mac greeted AJ and Meredith.  Harm commented on their costumes.  "I like your choice of costumes, Sir" They were dressed as Charles Lindbergh and Amelia Earheart.  Meredith teased Harm; "I've always loved Amelia.  Dressing like this reminds me of when I had my flying lesson.  It was positively exhilarating.  Any chance you can take me up again?"  Harm tried not to wince as he replied noncommittally "I'll have to see when I'm available."  

Sturgis and Bobbie arrived at the same time as Tiner and Coates.  Tiner was doing his best to stay calm while Jen seemed comfortable.  They were dressed as Buffalo Bill and Annie Oakley.  Mindy and Maddie had been correct in their advice about costumes.  Sturgis and Bobbie were dressed as Billy Dee Williams and Diana Ross.  Bobbie looked stunning in her beaded black dress.

The last two couples to arrive were Clay with Maddie and Victor with Mindy.  Clay was a regal King Arthur and Maddie was a stunning Lady Guenevere.  Mindy was costumed as Cleopatra complete with a silver asp around her upper arm.  Victor was slightly uncomfortable in his Mark Anthony costume and became even more so as he noticed Tracey appraising him from across the room.  This appraisal didn't escape Mindy and Maddie's attention either.  Mindy looked at Tracey and said sarcastically to Maddie, "At least she remembered to take the rod out of the curtains."  

Maddie laughed as Clay quietly said, "Retract your claws ladies."  

They descended the stairs en masse and surveyed the ballroom.  Tracey's father walked to a microphone and signaled for everyone to be given champagne.

He began in a booming voice, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen.  Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate the birthday of my daughter Tracey."  Mindy nearly choked on her champagne. "It has been several years since I was able to give Tracey a birthday such as this one.  I would like to use an old southern tradition of dance cards, for at least part of the evening's festivities.  I've taken the liberty of preparing them for you in advance." 

Maddie and Mindy rolled their eyes at each other.  Mr. Manetti continued, "Please join me in toasting my daughter Tracey on this night of her birthday."  They all raised their glasses and Tracey was led by her father to open the ball with a waltz.  Dance cards were quickly distributed and Mindy was not surprised to see that Tracey was to dance with Victor three times while she was only written down once.  Mindy was laughing on the inside.  Tracey may be dancing with him at the Jefferson but Mindy would be the one dancing with him at home that night.  Mindy looked at her dance card to find that she was to dance with Tiner first.  Sighing she waited for him to come and find her while Victor went to dance with the birthday girl.  Maddie looked at Mindy and did a dead-on impression of Manetti simpering at Victor.  They clinked their champagne glasses in a conspiratory nature.  This was going to be a fun evening.  Maddie was to dance with AJ first.  Tiner and AJ approached at the same time and led the ladies to the dance floor.  After a few seconds Mindy told Tiner, "Jason you need to relax."  

"I'm trying ma'am but I want everything to be perfect tonight." Tiner replied.

"First of all, please call me Mindy.  I'm not a superior officer and we are in a social situation.  Secondly, everything is perfect.  Jen is positively glowing tonight."

The song came to an end and it was time to change partners.  Maddie danced with Bud while Mindy danced with Sturgis.  Harriet was dancing with Harm and they were laughing at one of Harm's jokes.  Mac was dancing with Tiner.  He didn't look any more comfortable dancing with her than he did with Mindy.  Over the next hour or so everyone danced exchanging partners and having a good time, especially Tracey Manetti.  During her second dance with Victor she tried her best to flirt with him.

"So, Victor, are you having a good time this evening?"

"Yes ma'am.  It's a very nice ball your father is throwing." Gunny replied easily.

"You know, we're not in the office.  You can call me Tracey."

"I wouldn't be comfortable with that ma'am." Gunny told her.

The song ended much too quickly for Tracey's liking but she was forced to change partners.  

Gunny said, "Please excuse me ma'am.  I believe it's time for me to dance with my girlfriend."  Tracey's smile faltered only for a second and she managed to get out, "Of course.  Thank you for the dance Gunny."  

Mindy appeared at Victor's side and Manetti tried to keep her eyes from narrowing.  Mindy linked her arm through Gunny's and said sweetly, "Victor, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting the birthday girl." 

Victor said, "Melinda Sue Bauer, this is Lt. Commander Tracey Manetti."

Mindy extended her hand as Manetti said, "Melinda Sue.  That name sounds very southern."

Mindy returned, "It is.  I'm from Tulsa originally but I grew up in Atlanta.  This ball reminds me very much of my own debutante ball."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Bauer.  I hope you enjoy your evening.  Victor, I'll see you for our last dance later" Manetti said in her breathiest voice.

Gunny looked at Mindy who was grinning.  "You handled that well."

Mindy replied, "Honey, I've dealt with girls like her my whole life.  They tend to be an iron fist in a velvet glove.  They don't call girls from the South steel magnolias for nothing.  She amuses me."  Mindy slid her arms around his waist while they were dancing.  

Victor leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she turned her face up to kiss him.  Manetti, who was dancing with Clay, fumed.  This was not working out according to her plan at all.  She asked Clay, "How long have Victor and Melinda been together?"

Clay, knowing where she was going with her line of questioning, said, "They've been together for close to a year.  They just moved in together in fact.  I expect to hear an engagement announcement from them very soon."

Manetti merely replied, "I see."  Sensing her defeat, Manetti decided against a third dance with Victor.  The dance cards were nearly completed and couples were returning to each other.  Maddie found Manetti sitting alone and said, "You look a little sad sitting here alone.  It almost looks like you'll be breaking into It's My Party at any minute."

Manetti, barbed tongue fully intact, retorted, "You'd like that wouldn't you?  You'd like to see me lose my composure."

Maddie replied quietly, "No, I'd like to see you find happiness at your own party but with someone who's not already in love with another woman.  Happy Birthday Commander."  She walked away to find Clay.  

The ball started winding down and people began to say their goodbyes.  Clay and Maddie along with Victor and Mindy said goodnight to Manetti.  Clay summoned the valet to bring around his Bentley.  He'd pulled out all the stops for the evening.  Gunny and Mindy slid into his Expedition.  They agreed to meet for brunch the next morning.

**Clayton Webb's Home**

Clay opened the door and turned on a light.  He pulled Maddie into his arms and she immediately undid his tunic and messed up his hair.  "I like to see you a little rumpled" she told him.  

Taking him by the hand, she led him to the bedroom where they proceeded to make love into the wee hours of the morning and fall contentedly asleep in each other's arms.  

**Mindy and Victor's Apartment**

Victor opened the door and locked it behind them.  He pulled Mindy close and held her for a long time.  She felt his passion for her begin to grow.  She told him, "I'd really love a hot bath right now.  Why don't you bring a bottle of wine and come join me?"  He didn't have to be told twice.  He met her in the bathroom where she'd lit candles and turned on soft jazz.  He found her in the tub wearing nothing but a come-hither smile and the necklace he'd given her for Christmas.  "Nice necklace" he told her as he slid behind her and handed her a glass of wine.  She settled against him and they stayed snuggled together until the water turned cold and he took her to bed and brought her to heights of ecstasy she didn't know were possible.

**One year later**

"Did you ever think we'd be at this point?" Maddie whispered with tears in her eyes.  Mindy said sternly, "Don't you dare start crying.  I worked too hard on your makeup."  The music began and they started down the aisle.  They arrived at the front and the minister began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Clayton Webb and Madeline Elizabeth Morgan in holy matrimony."  

Victor, the best man, caught Mindy's eye.  He winked and smiled as the diamond he had given her sparkled in the candlelight.  What a whirlwind year it had been but the best was yet to come.


	3. The Girl of Gunny's Dreams

**THE GIRL OF GUNNY'S DREAMS**

Standard Disclaimers

This was written by Scarlett.The Biggest Gunny Fan out there!

Please send reviews

=====================================================================================================

**JAG Headquarters**

A mysterious redhead entered the bullpen looking obviously lost.Gunny looked up and was stunned by how much she resembled the girl from his dream the previous night.He sat and stared at her until he regained his power of speech.

"I'm Gunnery Sergeant Galindez ma'am.May I help you with something."The woman looks at him and tries not to swoon.This may quite possibly be the most beautiful man she's ever seen.

"I'm looking for my brother.Oh, there he is."She ran over and threw her arms around Jason.

"Tiner", Gunny mumbled to himself."No, the woman of my dreams is Tiner's sister?"

Tiner came over to introduce his sister to Gunny."Gunny, this is my sister, Katie.She just moved here."

Gunny extended his hand to shake hers and when their hands connect, there is almost a visible spark. Katie and Gunny continue to stare at one another while Jason looks on bewildered. 

"Katie, are you ready to go to lunch?The admiral gave me a couple hours off so I can spend some time with you."

"Yes, Jason, I'm ready."As they walked out of the bullpen towards the elevator, Katie could not help but take one look back over her shoulder.She didn't know at the time but she had just met the man she was going to marry.

Tiner led Katie to his car and asked where she wanted to have lunch.She told him, "Let's go to that little diner around the corner.They have great french fries."

They talked for quite some time catching up.Katie was Jason's favorite sister because she was closest in age to him.

She knew that and sweetly asked, "Jason, would you come over this weekend and help me put together my new bookshelf?" 

"Sure Kat, I'd be happy to help you."

She continued, "So who was that guy you introduced me to?"

Jason replied, "Oh you mean Gunny?" She looked so confused that he had to explain, "I mean Victor.He's a gunnery sergeant."

Katie pressed a little more, "What does he do at JAG?I know you're the Admiral's yeoman.What does a gunny do?"

Tiner said, "He pretty much runs the bullpen, the place where you came in.He works really hard.Sometimes I think he needs to get out a little more."

Katie smiled inwardly, "Maybe you should invite him to go do something with us."

Tiner considered this.Hanging out with Gunny would be different.They were friends within the office but not especially close.Jason glanced at his watch and gasped, "I'm late.We have to go now."

They paid the bill and broke several laws getting back to JAG.They walked off the elevator and without looking Gunny barked, "Tiner, you're late."

Katie responded, "I'm sorry Gunny.That was my fault."She walked over to his desk while Tiner slipped back behind his own.Gunny continued, "I apologize for yelling ma'am."

"No reason to apologize.And I'm Katie.I have a question.Jason and I are going out this weekend after he helps me put together a bookshelf.I don't know anyone else in DC yet.Would you like to join us?" she asked peering at him with her green eyes.  
Gunny was slightly taken aback.He was a little surprised that she seemed to be asking him out.He figured that since he saw her in his dreams, it was worth exploring."I'd like that" he answered.

Katie picked up a pen and wrote her address and phone number on a slip of paper and handed it to him."Why don't you come over around six?We should be finished by then and ready to go."She waved goodbye to Jason and looked at Victor flashing him a big smile."See you Saturday."

Victor replied, "Yes, Saturday it is."She walked out the door and he was kicking himself. _Saturday it is?What kind of answer was that?Get it together Galindez.The intercom buzzed and Tiner's voice said, "Gunny, the Admiral wants to see you in ten minutes."_

"Thanks Tiner, I'll be right there."

**Saturday afternoon**

Tiner and Katie were almost finished putting together the bookshelf.He asked her, "Did you have to get one that's so big?" 

She retorted, "Yes Jason, I did.Do you see those four huge boxes over there?They're filled with books."

Time got away from them and before they knew it, Gunny was ringing the doorbell.

Katie walked over to answer it."Victor, please come in.We must have lost track of the time." 

Gunny looked at her and thought to himself; _She's absolutely adorable.Katie was wearing overalls with a white T-shirt underneath and her hair was in braids.Victor was wearing jeans and a light blue chambray shirt tucked in with hiking boots._

Tiner stood up and said, "Hey Gunny.It's good to see you."

Katie said, "I need to go take a shower before we go anywhere.Help yourselves to something to drink.There's beer in the refrigerator."

As she headed toward the bathroom Tiner called after her, "Don't use all the hot water.I still have to take a shower too."He could hear her mumbling "Yeah yeah yeah" as she walked away.

Tiner grabbed two Coronas out of the fridge and handed one to Gunny.Looking around the room Gunny said, "Your sister has interesting taste."

Tiner replied, "She's been everywhere and seems to decorate with a little bit from each place.Even her dishes don't match."Victor wandered around the living room looking at pictures.Katie was obviously as close to her family as he was to his.He came across a picture of Tiner's entire family."Tiner, you have five sisters?" 

"And two brothers" Katie replied from the hallway.Coming out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, she walked over to the picture and named them all."From left to right in the back row you have Jason, Ryan and Nick.Seated in front are Kathleen, Grace, Elizabeth, Jessica and me."

Victor asked, "Do you see them often?"

Jason said, "We try to get together as a whole family at least once a year."

Katie continued, "It's quite a sight to see when we do.Between all of us there are fifteen nieces and nephews.It's a big party when the whole family is in one place."

She asked Victor, "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

He answered, "I have four sisters.Veronica, Victoria, Verenice and Valerie."He looked at Katie's expression and continued, "My mom likes names that start with V.Veronica goes by Ronnie, Verenice goes by her middle name Maria and Victoria goes by Tori.Val and I are the only ones who use our real names." 

Katie told him, "I understand completely.We all have names that are a mouthful in my family too.For example mine is Kathleen Ashlyn Tiner.So I just shortened it to Katie and my family calls me Kat."

"Kat" Tiner said coming out of the bathroom "You'd better hurry up and get ready."

"Give me ten minutes and we can be heading out the door." Katie replied.

Gunny and Tiner made small talk while waiting for Katie.She appeared a few minutes later dressed in jeans, a Navy sweatshirt and her favorite boots.Her hair was pulled back into a messy twist and she had just a hint of makeup.Gunny thought she was beautiful. 

Walking out the door Tiner called after her, "Hey, isn't that my sweatshirt?"Katie replied sweetly, "Yes, and if you want it back right now you and Victor will have to close your eyes."Tiner just shook his head and Gunny stood there with his jaw open.

She looked up at him with a big smile and said, "Let's go.I'm driving." After dinner the night stretched out ahead of them.Katie told Tiner and Gunny, "I know what would be fun.Get in."

Tiner looked at Gunny and said, "Yes, she's always been this bossy."Katie drove them to an ice rink she found while driving the day before.It was open late on the weekends.She got out of the car, grabbed a bag from the back and put her hands on her hips."Well, come on. You won't have any fun sitting in there."

"What's in the bag?" Tiner asked.

"My skates of course." Katie replied.

Gunny looked at her and said, "I haven't been on skates since I was a child."

Katie winked at him and said, "That's O.K.Jason and I practically grew up on skates.I'll hold your hand."

As soon as they were inside and all had skates on Katie headed out onto the ice.She was very at home out there since she competed in figure skating up until she went to college.Tiner wasn't far behind her but Gunny was still lacing his skates.When he had them on tight enough, he took tentative steps toward the wall.Katie was spinning in the middle of the ice.She stopped and looked him dead in the eye.She crooked her finger at him and when he hesitated, she skated to the wall taking his hands in hers.He stepped gingerly onto the ice.Katie skated backward easily while keeping up a running conversation.Gunny was concentrating on her face and not on the slippery surface beneath him.Katie let go of one and switched so that her left hand was in his left.Then she placed her right hand in the small of his back to keep him steady.Before they knew it the rink was about to close.Gunny felt a little bad about monopolizing Katie's time but they found Tiner talking with a pretty young woman so the feeling didn't last long.They walked out the door and into the cold night air.Katie slid behind the wheel of her car and drove back to her apartment.The guys walked Katie up to her door and there was an awkward pause.Katie wanted to invite Victor in but she didn't want to hurt her brother's feelings.

After what seemed an eternity Tiner said, "I have to study for a test tomorrow so I'm going to get going.Gunny, I'll see you on Monday."He waited a few seconds before starting to walk away and said as he was leaving, "Kat, call me tomorrow if you need anything."

Katie hugged her brother and said, "Thanks Jason.You're the best."After Tiner got to his car he looked up at Katie's doorway where she was laughing with Gunny.He knew that Gunny was a good guy.Why didn't this sit well with him?

"Victor, would you like to come in for coffee?" Katie asked somewhat nervously.

"I'd love to" he replied following her into the living room.Katie picked up a remote control and turned on some soft music.In the kitchen she started the coffee and heard Victor walk in behind her.She turned to ask Victor if he wanted cream and sugar and found herself looking at his chest.He looked down at her saying, "All night I've been wondering if your mouth tastes as good as it looks."He lowered his lips to hers and found them soft and warm.He slid his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.After a few moments, he broke away and tried to steady his breathing saying, "It was even better that I imagined." 

Katie let out a ragged breath saying, "I think I need to sit down."

Gunny took her by the hand and led her to the couch.Sitting down and pulling her into his arms, Gunny returned to her mouth and once again took her breath away.Light kisses gave way to greater pressure and exploration.He nipped her bottom lip eliciting a small moan.Before he couldn't stop himself, Gunny pulled back and took Katie into his arms.He tightened his hold around her and kissed the top of her head.She sighed and snuggled close.

Gunny said, "This is the craziest thing.When you walked into JAG the other day.The night before I had dreamed of a woman who looked just like you.You walked out of my dream into my reality.I know I should go but I don't want to let you go."

Katie kissed him softly and said, "Stay with me then.I'm perfectly happy curled up right here."

They spent the rest of the night talking and kissing.They fell asleep entwined on the couch.When the morning came, Gunny was running his fingers through her hair and was startled by a knock on the door. 

Katie opened her eyes and said, "Someone had better be dead or in labor at this hour."She walked toward the door and opened it a crack.Looking at the clock Katie whined, "Jason, what are you doing here at the crack of 8:30."

He told her "I brought breakfast."Walking past her into the apartment, he started to speak but stopped cold when he saw Gunny sitting on her couch in the clothes he'd worn the night before.Gunny and Tiner looked at each other warily for several seconds before Tiner managed, "I have that test to study for.I'll call you later."

He scrambled out the door while Gunny called from behind Katie, "Tiner, wait."

Gunny started to go after him but Katie stopped him saying, "Don't talk to him now.He won't be able to hear you.We'll give him some time and I'll go talk to him."Gunny looked unconvinced but Katie told him, "It will be okay.I promise."

After breakfast Katie sent Gunny home with a kiss and a promise to see him soon.She picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.Five rings and she got his voice mail."Jase, it's Kat.If you're there, pick up."After a few seconds she said, "Call me when you get this message or cool off, whichever comes first."She didn't hear from him the rest of the night.Resigned to the fact that she'd have to go see him, she went to bed.

**JAG Headquarters Monday morning**

Harm and Sturgis were standing in the bullpen discussing a case and Mac walked past to her office saying "Good morning Commanders"."Good morning Colonel" they both nodded.

Tiner walked into the bullpen saying, "Commander Rabb, Commander Turner, Colonel MacKenzie, Lieutenant Sims and Lieutenant Roberts the Admiral would like to see you in the conference room at 0830."

"Thank you Tiner" Harriet replied.

While Tiner was speaking, Gunny walked in and to his desk.The coldness that came into Tiner's eyes when he looked at Gunny was not lost on anyone."Morning Gunny" Harriet said cheerfully. 

"Good morning ma'am" Gunny returned trying to avoid her eyes.Gunny thought to himself _the Colonel may have that innate sense of timing but Lt. Sims has a scary intuition about everything else._

The morning passed uneventfully until had to run to the supply closet.Tiner was in there doing his monthly inventory.Gunny tried to act very normal, "Hey Tiner, can you pass me a box of staples?"

Tiner, barely containing his anger, replied, "You want staples Gunny.I'll give you staples."He slammed the box into Gunny's hand with a force that surprised even him."Anything else I can get you Gunny?" Tiner spat through gritted teeth.

Sighing Gunny answered, "No, Tiner.I think I have everything."He was going to say more but the look in Tiner's eyes told him that silence was better for now.The rest of the week continued much in the same manner.Gunny continued to walk on eggshells with Tiner while still seeing Katie every night.By Friday Gunny was fed up with the silent treatment and was worried about Katie who felt very disconnected from Jason.Knowing the Admiral was out Gunny approached Tiner's desk. 

"Tiner, I'd like to talk to you."

Tiner replied frostily, "Yes Gunny, I'm sure you would but I don't' want to talk to you.I have work to do so if you don't need anything else…" 

Before he could finish his sentence Katie walked into the bullpen.She marched right up to Tiner's desk and seethingly told him, "Jason, I have had it with your silent treatment.You can continue to wallow in your anger if you must but I will not be dragged into it any longer.When you can be civil again please call me.I miss my brother so when he shows up again, I'd like to see him."She turned on her heel and stormed out of his office.Gunny was torn.He knew she needed him but was afraid if he moved Tiner was going to blindside him and take him down.Tiner very deliberately stood up and moved toward Gunny.

Fortunately just then Harm and Sturgis walked in.Harm said, "Gunny, Tiner, Sturgis and I were going to play football on Saturday and wondered if you'd like to join us."

After looking meaningfully at Gunny, Tiner answered, "I would love to play football, Sir".

Gunny said wearily, "I'll be there too Sir" 

Sturgis said, "Excellent.Gunny, I'd like you to be on my team if you would."

"Yes, sir" I'd be happy to be on your team.

Harm said, "Tiner, it looks like it's you and me."

Tiner said quietly, "Yes Sir, and I intend to play to win."

The Admiral strolled into his office and looked at the four standing there."Something I can do for you Commanders?"

"No Sir" they chorused and headed for their offices. 

"Gunny, is there something you needed?" AJ asked.

"No, Sir.I was on my way back to finish those reports for you." Gunny replied crisply.

"Carry on." AJ nodded

"Aye aye, Sir" Gunny turned and headed for his own desk.

"Tiner, with me." AJ ordered.

"Aye, Sir" Tiner answered.

Katie was waiting at Gunny's desk when he got there.She had calmed down somewhat, which was good, because Gunny didn't relish the thought of explaining the problem to Harriet or any of the other officers.He led her into the hallway near the elevators and said, "I tried talking to him but he wasn't willing to have any part of it.I was going to push a little harder but just then the Commanders asked us to play football with them on Saturday."

Katie's eyes opened wide but she seemed weary."Victor, he's never been like this.I don't know how to reach him."

Gunny looked down at her tenderly, "Keep trying.If anyone can get to him, it's you."

"I hope so.I have class in about an hour so I'd better get going.I'll call you tonight."She squeezed his hand before she got of the elevator and left him to wrestle with his own thoughts and feelings.

**Saturday afternoon: Rock Creek Park**

Sturgis, Harm and Tiner were already stretching when Gunny arrived."Hey Gunny" Harm called out.

"Good afternoon Sir" Gunny returned

Sturgis reminded them, "This is a social occasion.Call us Harm and Sturgis."Tiner and Gunny nodded.

Sturgis and Gunny began tossing the football back and forth to get into a rhythm.Mac drove up at the same time Katie did.Getting out of her car Mac said, "Aren't you Tiner's sister?"

Katie replied, "Yes, I'm Katie.You must be Colonel MacKenzie."

"That's right.How did you know?" Mac asked.

"Jason told me all about the people at JAG.I felt like I knew you before I moved to DC" Katie answered.

Mac brought a blanket to sit on and they found a good shady spot to watch from. Harm spotted them and waved flashing his patented flyboy grin at Mac.Sturgis and Gunny scored first.Harm and Tiner ran a perfect play and scored the second touchdown.On the third play Tiner tackled Gunny with enough force that Sturgis said, "Tiner, lighten up. This is touch football, not the Army/Navy game."

The game continued much in the same way until Sturgis dropped back for a pass.Tiner was covering Gunny and all of a sudden the rage he had been holding in burst out and he hit Gunny with such force it knocked him out.

"Victor!"Katie yelled from the blanket.She and Mac ran over to see if he was okay.Gunny was lying on the ground not moving.Tiner was stunned.He was angry at Gunny but never meant to seriously hurt him.Katie looked up at Tiner with such hurt in her eyes that all he could do was run toward his car and drive away.Gunny came to and looked up at all the faces peering down at him.

Bewildered, he asked, "Why am I lying on the ground?" 

Mac told him, "Gunny, you were playing football and got knocked out."

Harm and Sturgis helped him sit up.Katie still hadn't said anything.Her eyes were filled with tears.She was not only worried about Gunny but her brother driving in that condition.Mac put her arm around Katie and said, "We should take him to the hospital to get checked out." Gunny made it to his feet and started to protest but then his head started to swim and he thought better of it.He did say, "My car is here."

Sturgis told him, "I came over with Harm.I'll drive your car for you."

"Thank you, Sir" Gunny replied.

Mac looked at Katie, who was still visibly shaken and said, "Harm, I'm going to go over with Katie and Gunny.You can bring me back to pick up my car later."

Gunny walked to Katie's car with his arm around Katie's shoulders and her arm around his waist.She was holding him up because he was so dizzy.Katie handed Mac her keys and they got into the car.Katie sat in the back seat with Gunny and finally came to her senses.Every time it looked like Gunny was about to pass out, she kept him talking.She wanted him to stay conscious.

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

It was a fairly slow day in the ER so they only had to wait about half an hour before Gunny was able to see a doctor.The doctor came out and told them that Gunny had a mild concussion and would need to be watched for the next twenty-four hours.He could go home if someone could stay with him.

"I'll stay with him." Katie told the doctor.

The doctor looked at her and said, "He needs to be kept awake for twenty-four hours."She thanked the doctor for all his help and led Gunny to the car.Mac drove them Katie's apartment with Harm following.

Harm helped Gunny up the stairs and Tiner was sitting in front of the door waiting.Katie and Gunny exchanged glances but said nothing.Katie began, "Jason, why don't you come in.I'll get Victor settled and then we can talk."

Tiner whispered, "OK"

Katie got Gunny settled on her bed and told him, "I'll be back to check on you in a little while.Do you need anything?"

Gunny told her, "Just for you and your brother to fix whatever is wrong between the two of you."

Gunny closed his eyes and Katie kissed his forehead. "I could fall in love with you Victor," she whispered barely audibly.In a louder voice she said, "Don't go to sleep."

With his eyes still closed, Gunny smiled and said, "That's good because I'm already in love with you." 

Katie stood there staring at him and Mac walked in with Harm."Katie, you might want to go talk to your brother.He can't stand still."

Katie asked, "Will you stay with him for a bit?"

Harm walked in as she was asking and said, "Of course we will."

Mac brought a chair next to the bed and said, "Open your eyes Marine."She turned on the television.She, Harm and Gunny watched a movie and talked while Katie went to Jason.

Katie went back into the living room where Tiner was setting out two mugs of coffee."The Colonel and the Commander are pretty nice, aren't they? They didn't have to come here, but that's just the kind of people they are." He continued babbling, "I made coffee.I put some of your favorite mocha creamer in it."

Katie stopped him because he was wearing a hole in the carpet and running out of breath."Jason, sit.We need to talk about what is bothering you."

They sat down on the floor both unconsciously crossing their legs crossed like they did when they were children.

Katie began, "Jason, what exactly is it that bothers you about me seeing Victor?"

Tiner opened his mouth several times to answer but none of them seemed right.Finally he said, "I'm not entirely sure why it bothers me.Gunny and I were friends before this.When I came over last Sunday and saw that he'd been here all night, all my brotherly instincts went into high gear.Be happy Ryan and Nick weren't here too."

Katie laughed.She was the youngest of the girls and all three of her brothers were very protective.

Jason continued, "I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you."

Katie sighed, "Jason, I am a grown woman and I have been making decisions about men on my own for quite some time now.You need to trust that I know what I'm doing.It is very possible that could fall on my face but in this case I don't think so."

Tiner told her, "I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I knocked him out."

Katie hugged him saying, "I forgive you but you need to go talk to Victor.You're not the only one who felt bad about this situation."

Tiner knew she was right but didn't know how Gunny was going to respond.He got up and walked toward the bedroom like it was a death march.Tiner stood in the doorway until Mac looked up at him.She nudged Harm and they left the room.

Tiner couldn't make himself leave the doorway.Gunny said, "Tiner, I'm in no condition to hurt you so you might as well come in."

Tiner sat in the chair Mac vacated.Gunny continued, "That was a good hit out there.Are you thinking of joining the Corp?"

Tiner laughed in spite of himself."Gunny, I'm really sorry about knocking you out."

Gunny returned, "But not sorry for the reason you did it?"

Tiner continued, "Kat is the sister I'm closet to.We're the youngest and I don't want to see her hurt."

Gunny asked, "What makes you think I'm going to hurt her?"

Tiner answered, "I've never seen you with one girl for more than a few weeks at a time."

Gunny sighed, "Tiner, that's because I hadn't found one that I could fall in love with."

Tiner looked at him solemnly, "Are you saying you have now?"  
Gunny smiled, "Yes.I'm in love with your sister.It hit me like a ton of bricks the day she walked into JAG.I dreamed about her the night before.Tiner, I'm going to marry her."

Tiner asked, "Does she know this?"

Gunny said, "I told her I loved her before she went to talk to you.We didn't get to talk more because the Colonel and Commander walked in just then but I think she feels the same.Tiner, you will be the little brother I never had.I hope that you're going to be OK with this because I intend to spend the rest of my life with Katie."

Tiner considered this."You know if you do ever hurt her, she has three brothers you'll have to answer to."

Gunny grinned, "I'm counting on it."

They shook on it and Gunny conned Tiner into helping him into the living room.Katie looked up and said, "What are you doing up?Is everything OK?"

Tiner told her, "Relax.Everything is fine now.Since Gunny has to stay up for so many hours, I'll go grab a pizza and we can watch a movie or something."

Katie hugged Jason and whispered, "Thank you.I love you."

She walked Tiner out the door and he said, "You need to tell him that.He loves you.You can see it when he looks at you."

Katie said, "I'm so glad you said that.I could marry that man."Tiner just laughed and headed to his car.

Victor was sitting on the couch.Katie went and sat with him leaning against him.They sat quietly for several minutes until Katie looked at him saying, "Victor, I love you."Those words were music to his ears.

He told her, "That's good because you're stuck with me for the rest of your life.We've known each other scarcely a week and I feel like I've known you my whole life.I have always believed that when the right woman came into my life that things would fall into place.That's exactly what has happened since you walked into JAG.Kathleen Ashlyn Tiner, will you marry me?"

She responded with a deep, searing kiss."Yes, Victor, I will."Cuddling on the couch they watched television and waited for Tiner.

All of Gunny's dreams had finally come true.


	4. No Way Out

**NO WAY**** OUT**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Clayton Webb, I would like to, but that's just not in the cards.

This is for my favorite brat because I love her to death!

==============================================================================================================================

**CIA HEADQUARTERS**

Clayton Webb walked into his office.  Sitting at her desk as always was Dani Anderson. She had been his assistant for two years now, although she was more like a partner.  This was the first person that he ever worked with that he completely trusted.  She could read his mind and know what he needed before he even asked.  He could always count on her to make him smile or provide him with information when no one else could.  He had no clue as to how she found out things and wasn't sure if he didn't want to know.

"Morning Clay," Dani said. "Did you hear the news?"

"Good morning Dani, what news?" Webb asked.

"Your JAG buddies, Rabb and MacKenzie, they eloped last night." Dani replied.

"You're kidding?" Webb asked. "How did you find, never mind."

"I'm serious. They drove to Maryland last night, got married by a JP and will probably be telling Admiral Chegwidden in about 10 minutes." Dani smiled.

"I have to ask," Webb cracked, "How did you find out?"

"I have a friend, who has a friend, who has a cousin who is married to the City Clerk in Bethesda.  She issued the license." Dani replied.

"A friend?" Webb laughed. "Well, as long as we're sharing, how did you find out about the Johnson and the hooker?"

"Oh easy, my sister's college roommate works for DOD.  One of her co-workers is engaged to an assistant to the Joint Chief's, he was the best man at the wedding of the sheriff for Louden County.  The deputy was the one who caught Johnson with his credentials around his ankles.  I got the call and called you." Dani stated rather casually.

"You amaze me," Webb said picking the daily "spy sheets" up off her desk.

"The first one, you will want to pay close attention to. Hendricks is chomping at the bit for the Mubellah assignment," Dani replied.

"Sounds interesting," Webb said as he glanced at the paper.

"Don't worry, you'll get the assignment." Dani said. "I sent a follow up report to his office that it's already been assigned to Kingman. He won't even ask." 

"I don't think I even want to know," Webb smiled.

Dani watched him walk into his office and decided it was now or never.  She needed a date for a function and little did Webb know it was going to be him. She got up and walked into his office.

"Clay, I need a favor." Dani announced.

"If I can help I will," Webb replied.

"I knew you would say that," Dani smiled. "You need to take your tux out of the moth balls."

"Why?" Webb asked.

"I have to go to an event at the Syrian Embassy tonight and you're coming with me." Dani stated.

"Oh am I?" Webb asked.

"Yes, pick me up at 7 and no need to bring flowers." Dani said and went back to her desk.

Webb sat there at his desk in shock, he assumed a favor meant she needed to leave early or take a day off.  Never in a million years would he have expected a request for an escort.  Since she didn't give him an opportunity to say no, he picked up the phone called his mother's valet and asked that his tux be made ready.

**7PM******

Dani was waiting when Webb knocked on her door.  She was wearing the most incredible Vera Wang strapless gown.  It was emerald green with a v-cut top and a straight skirt.  It conformed to her body showing off every perfect curve.  She wore her dark brown hair loosely piled on her head with tendrils framing her face.  In her ears she wore tear dropped emeralds, which were surrounded by diamonds.  She had a matching choker around her neck.  Webb stared at her when she opened the door.  The only word that came to mind was perfection.

"You look amazing," Webb smiled.

"You clean up pretty good too," Dani teased. "Shall we go?"

"After you," Webb smiled and escorted her to the waiting limo.

"Mommy lent you the car for the night?" Dani joked.

"I had a feeling it would be a good idea." Webb said.

They were taken to the Syrian Embassy where they mingled with other guests and listened to different political opinions.

"How did you get an invite to this?" Webb asked. 

"I had drinks with the Ambassador's secretary about a month ago." Dani replied. "I told her I had never been to an embassy reception before so she got me an invitation."

"You lied," Webb laughed. "I know you've been to other parties, I've been at them with you."

"So," Dani smiled. "What's wrong with making a contact?"

"Is there anytime you aren't working an angle?" Webb asked.

"Never," Dani replied. "This is Washington.  It's not what you know but who you know."

"Very true," Webb said and handed her another glass of champagne from the passing tray.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Dani had left Webb talking to some people and went off on her own.  When she returned to his side, she casually put her hand in his and pulled him away from the men he was speaking with.

"Are you ready to go?" Webb asked.

"Yes, but first check this out," Dani said. "The woman in the red is the wife of the head of security, she was just telling the woman in the purple outfit, the one that looks like Barney's mother, that her husband recently came into some money.  Now the man standing by them says he works for Interpol.  But I think he is part of Syrian Intelligence.  The woman in pink is actually having an affair with the ambassador. However she is playing both sides of the fence because she is also putting a smile on his wife's face."

"Dani, you left my side for fifteen minutes. How did you find all this out?" Webb asked.

"Clay I speak Arabic," Dani replied. "They talk and I listen. You want to hear more?"

"I'm not sure," Webb said looking around the room.

"Sure you do," Dani smiled. "I saved the best for last."

"Wait don't tell me, the ambassador's son is actually a cross dresser." Webb remarked.

"Actually, he's gay but that's not it." Dani replied. "The assistant ambassador is meeting with Farouk Mubbelah tomorrow at the Jefferson Memorial, to discuss an arms deal between Mubbelah and the Syrian Government." 

"You are amazing," Webb said. "Is that why you wanted me to come with you tonight?"

"Nope, that is just a bonus." Dani smiled. "I had other reasons. Let's go."

Once they were out of the embassy and in the limo and were riding for about 5 minutes when Dani started wiggling in her seat.

"What are you doing?" Webb asked watching her.

"This dress is a bit uncomfortable," Dani said pulling at the top.

"You'll be home in a few minutes and can take it off," Webb said.

"I don't think I can wait," Dani smiled. "I don't know about you, but these parties make me…"

"Uncomfortable in your clothes?" Webb asked.

"What's your driver's name?" Dani asked.

"Fred, why?" Webb replied.

"Hey Fred," Dani called to the driver. "Take the Washington Parkway.  Can you close this?"

"Yes ma'am." Fred replied and he closed the partition window.

Dani turned her back to Webb and at the same time moved closer to him. 

"Can you get that for me?" Dani asked pointing over her shoulder to her zipper.

Webb was suddenly on auto pilot.  He reached over and unzipped her gown. Dani immediately turned around and pulled his bow tie. 

"I can't tell you the number of times I wished your office walls weren't glass." Dani said.

"Dani what are you doing?" Webb asked with a grin as she pushed off his jacket and shirt. 

"Re-enacting my favorite scene from my favorite movie," Dani smiled.

"What movie might that be?" Webb asked as he removed his remaining clothes.  He already knew the answer. 

"No Way Out," Dani smiled and kissed his neck, "You can be Kevin Costner."

"So that would make you..?" Webb asked.

"Ready and waiting," Dani smiled and kissed Webb's chest.

That was all Webb needed to hear.  As the limo drove up the George Washington Parkway in the dark DC night, Webb and Dani made the scene from No Way Out look like a Disney Movie.  When the car finally stopped in front of Dani's building, Webb hit the intercom and told Fred to take another ride around the parkway. Porter's limo would never be the same again. 


	5. Even Now

**EVEN NOW**

Disclaimers: As if….

This is just a little something that popped into my head while listening to an oldies station.  The song is Even Now by Barry Manilow.

Please send reviews…

=================================================================================================================================

Sometime in the future…

It's the same thing just a different day.  I work and then go home.  I make dinner and wonder why every thing changed, but it still stayed the same.  I think about what my life could have been had I made different choices, if we both made different choices.  He went away, he never told me he was leaving he just left.  What was I to do? I had to go on with my life.  I wanted the things that every woman wants.  He just had to ask but he didn't and now here I am wondering what in the world I am doing…

_Even now when there's someone else who cares  
When there's someone home who's waiting just for me  
Even now I think about you as I'm climbin' up the stairs  
And I wonder what to do so he won't see that_

He thought I wanted someone else, if he stayed around to ask he would have realized that I didn't want anyone but him.  He should have hung around, he should have asked.  He never asked, he never questioned anything.  He just went away.  So here I am now, with a man I don't love and starting a life I don't want.

_Even now when I know it wasn't right  
And I've found a better life than what we had  
Even now I wake up cryin' in the middle of the night  
And I can't believe it still could hurt so bad._

Well that's not true, he's a good man.  He's given me everything I could possibly want.  Everything except what I really want.  I have the future, I have the prospect of marriage, the hope of children and someone to live out my life with.  It's the wrong future, the wrong marriage, the wrong father for my children and the wrong man I am living out my days with.  Why didn't he just ask?

_Even now when I have come so far  
I wonder where you are, I wonder why it's still so hard without you  
Even now when I come shining through, I swear I think of you  
And how I wish you knew, even now_

I was promoted and I wanted to share it with him. I wanted to share my joy with him. When I was sad, I wanted him to comfort me.  Now he is the reason for my sadness. How did all this happen?  I kissed a friend who was in pain.  I comforted someone who needed it. There was nothing there, nothing between us.  He took it wrong, he should have asked.  He should have said something.  Instead he just left.  He didn't just leave me, he deserted me.  

_Even now when I never hear your name  
And the world has changed so much since you've been gone  
Even now I still remember and the feeling's still the same  
And this pain inside of me goes on and on, even now_

People still talk about him.  I have to catch my breath when I hear his name.  I always look to see if they are greeting him and not just reminiscing.  Everyone has such fond memories.  It's hard for me to listen to them.  I usually end up going off by myself and fighting back the tears that threaten to come.  I put all of his pictures away, to shield myself.  I saw one today, the pain that came back hurt so bad.  I thought I was over the pain, but I guess I was wrong.  

_Even now when I have come so far  
I wonder where you are  
I wonder why it's still so hard without you  
Even now when I come shinin' through  
I swear I think of you and God, I wish you knew  
Somehow, even now_

My life is going in the right direction.  I need to forget him.  It's been over two years since he left.  Why is this so hard? I need to think about something else as I drive home.  I need time to think about my life.  I need to decide what I am going to do.  Do I play the game and go on with the path I have chosen or do I hope for something else?  What do I do?  I am planning a life with the wrong man.  I pull into the driveway and slowly get out of my car.  I hate going home now.  The wrong man is there waiting for me.  The wrong man is trying to make me happy and complete my life. As I walk up to my door, he's waiting for me, he's a good man.  He cares and he's honest. Today something is different. As I get closer to the doorway my heart skips a beat….

"Harm…" I say as I regain my composure.


End file.
